A detailed discussion of background information is set forth in, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/679,317, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,132, Ser. No. 10/822,445, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,637, Ser. No. 11/028,386, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,110,880, and Ser. No. 11/034,325, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,776, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
All of the patents, patent applications, technical papers and other references mentioned below and in the parent applications are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. No admission is made that any or all of these references are prior art and indeed, it is contemplated that they may not be available as prior art when interpreting 35 U.S.C. §102 in consideration of the claims of the present application.
Definitions of terms used in the specification and claims are also found in the parent applications.